


[Cover Art] for Chapter 54 of wendymarlowe's "Dear John"

by barboram



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barboram/pseuds/barboram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art inspired by Chapter 54 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe">wendymarlowe</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979">"Dear John"</a>.<br/>How did the mysterious date go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for Chapter 54 of wendymarlowe's "Dear John"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



"William Sherlock Scott Holmes. That's the whole of it. I didn't _lie_ to you, John--"

"And you never will again, because I'm done with you, Sherlock. I am _done_."


End file.
